


A Glitch in the System

by hikari100



Series: The Cosmic Universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Amnesia, Anal, Animal Themes, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, BDSM, Beauty - Freeform, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwash, Clothes Fetishiziation, Collars, Disability, Double Penetration, Gags, Gen, Hypnotism, Immobilization, Latex, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Original Characters - Freeform, Possession, Restraints, Sensory Overload, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Submission, Touching, Underage - Freeform, bad girl, fantasies, heat - Freeform, magical themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: While on a walk, Kedar comes across a curious yard sale, where he discovers a rare gem. An old and pristine video cartridge game, score! However, he should have been more wary as this was no ordinary game.





	1. A Snake in the Grass

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by a short tale of dA member, KurtType5. This couldn't be done without their work.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out on a walk, Kedar comes across a rare treasure at a yard sale; a legit old style video game! Too bad that this game came with a few unexpected surprises.

Boring.

That's what went through the mind of one sixteen-year-old Kedar Hassan, as he went about on his usual afternoon walk. This had been a fairly boring week for him, what with nothing happening at school. Although, he knew that he should at least be grateful for the upcoming weekend.

His parents would be away on a business trip, while his annoying little brother would be spending the weekend at a friend's house. Which meant that he had the entire house to himself; score! Well, maybe not. It turned out that his parents had gotten a neighbor to keep an eye on him throughout the weekend. And despite the luck of having the house to himself, he was unable to hang out with any of his friends at all. For they, too, would be busy this weekend.

Sigh...

Oh?

The teen stopped in mid-stride, looking to his right with curiosity. He was surprised to see a small group of people gathering on the lawn of a nearby home; and he realized why. For on the current street, there was a home where someone was having a yard sale. Well, he did have some cash on him. Perhaps he could find something that would help pass an otherwise boring weekend?

Making his decision, and knowing that his parents really wouldn't care if he bought anything, Kedar headed over to the yard sale; his curiosity growing with each step. Brushing a dark strand back, the Egyptian teen carefully inspected each table; which held an assortment of items. It all ranged from clothes to books, to music to movies, and oh so much more.

Hm...?

Bypassing a table, his golden brown eyes absentmindedly scanned the surface, before something quite interesting caught his attention. To his shock, there sitting upon a blue towel, was an old style video game cartridge. This kind of game was around before he was even born, so it was surprising to see one right here. It was odd though, there was no label on the game; so he had no clue to what it was about. Picking it up, he inspected it carefully before smiling.

Score!  
It was a legit video game.

Kedar jumped when a soft voice spoke out from behind; startling him. "Is that what you wish to buy, young one?" He whirled around, his black curls bouncing as he did so. A small, elderly man was standing there, watching him with bemused, yet watery pale green eyes. He flushed, scratching a cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry," He mumbled, his voice naturally low. "You startled me." The man gave a slight nod, acknowledging his mistake. Blinking owlishly, Kedar realized what the man had asked of him, and his cheeks heated slightly. "Yeah," He held up the game.

"How much for this game?"

The man was thoughtful, eyeing the game carefully, before his eyes met Kedar's hopeful ones; then sighed. "Alright," He said tiredly. "You can have it for five dollars." Kedar blinked at the price, before smiling faintly. "Deal," He agreed, and pulled out a crumpled five dollar bill; and handed it over. The old man pocketed the bill, watching as the teen hurried off in excitement. He shook his head, a faint sense of dread tickled at his conscious. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," He murmured softly. "Good luck, kid."

"You'll need it."

.-.-.-.

When Kedar had left for his walk, it had been just a little after three; but as he walked up the driveway, the sun was beginning to set and the skies were slowly turning a rosy red-gold. He saw that there was no car in the driveway nor was there a vehicle in the garage; Kedar knew that his parents had left for the weekend. This also meant that his brother was at his friend's house, which meant that Kedar was alone.

Finally.

Some peace and quiet.

Kedar walked up the stone stairs, pulled out his house key and unlocked the door; and promptly walked inside. Closing the door behind him, Kedar looked down at his recent purchase with interest. While he was aware of video games, he wasn't used to playing them. Luckily, his friend; Ariana Jackson, was able to get him hooked up (which he was eternally grateful for).

He headed upstairs and down the hall to his room, and stopped at the door to the smallest room in the house. Yes, his parents spoiled his little brother rotten; so it wasn’t surprising that Habib got the bigger of the secondary rooms, leaving Kedar with the smallest. Well, at least his parents made sure that his brother wouldn't go into his room. Thinking things over, Kedar decided to have an early dinner and shower. This way, he would have everything out of the way and enjoy a night of gaming. 

Going down the hallway, he walked into the kitchen and rummaged through the freezer; before pulling out a tv dinner. Squinting, he saw that it was something called beef mac. Shrugging, he pulled it out of the case, and after looking at the directions carefully; he sliced the plastic sheeting, stuck it in the microwave and pressed for the correct time. Kedar than grabbed a bottle of cold water and a fork. Moments later, there was a soft ding and his dinner was ready. He proceeded to pull out a plate, then went to the microwave and carefully pulled out the hot tray. Somehow, he was able to dump the contents onto the plate and brought it over to the kitchen table. Sitting down, he slowly ate his meal; all the while, lost in his own thoughts.

It really was a shame that his friends were busy this weekend. He knew that at least Ariana would get a kick out of this. Heh, if there was one thing that he knew about Ariana, was that Ariana was a huge tech junkie. Swallowing the last bit of his food, Kedar took a big gulp of water; before dumping his dishes into the sink. Bah, he would take care of them in the morning. Going back to his room, Kedar grabbed his night clothes and headed to the hallway bathroom.

.-.-.-.

The hot water felt good against his aching shoulders. Kedar sighed, tilting his head up as he carefully washed away the grime. As steam filled the bathroom, a shadow seemingly passed over the now cloudy mirror, before it was gone once more.

Hm?

The bar of soap suddenly slipped from his hands, cluttering to the slippery floor. Kedar frowned, grumbling as he bent down to pick it up; only to feel something wrapping around his waist. He froze, his hand hovering just inches above the soap; a strange sensation pooling in his stomach. It felt like there was someone or some _thing_ in the shower with him.

 _What's going on here?_ He wondered, perfectly still. Something ran lightly down his spine, sending a delightful shiver through him. His spine tingled pleasantly, and that tingling sensation was moving throughout his body.

It felt...nice.

Shuddering, Kedar threw off the pleasant feelings and focused once more. Anyway, the water was slowly turning cold and he knew that he was in here a little too long. It was time to finish up.

Game time!

.-.-.-.

Sighing, a much more relaxed Kedar entered his room; drying his hair off with a towel. Tonight, he opted for a light gray tank and black sweats; giving his hair one last run through with the towel, he tossed the damp towel off in his hamper. Kedar then grabbed the game from his bed, and turned to his TV.

It was a funny thing, when you think about it. Back in Cairo, they didn't have much in the way of technology, but once they moved to America; their parents allowed himself and Habib to have access. Habib had opted for the handheld systems and games, something to occupy his time when he wasn't at home. But Kedar, he decided to go for a console, and not just one either. He chose a more modern system, a Playstation 3, and an older system, a Nintendo 64. While he couldn't do much with the N64 at first, it was with Ariana's help, that he got the old system working. In fact, she was the one who set him up. 

He had a rather nice sized TV (a thirty-two inch), sitting in the corner of the room, right on top of a table. Underneath said table, were the two game systems as well as a row of games. Kedar did a quick check of the game system, including the wires connected to the TV. He smiled, relieved to see that the N64 was the one currently hooked up. Brushing the dust off from the console, he checked the cartridge, and noted that there was no scratches and no traces of dust; so he really had scored big with that yard sale. Come to think of it, why would an old man have a video game like this? 

Shaking his head, Kedar turned his TV on, switching it over to the game channel. He then turned the console on; allowing the system to warm up. After awhile, he inserted the cartridge into the console, picking up the controller as he sat back; leaning against his bed as he did so. As he leaned back, the screen remained black as a strange symbol flashed; before it was gone.

Odd.

The company logo, perhaps?

After the symbol faded, green lettering began to type itself out. Hm, he hadn't known that old games like this had that kind of technology. Kedar wondered if Ariana knew about this kind of tech. Watching as the lettering continued, he decided that she probably didn't.

**Welcome Player.  
This is a game meant for adults. In order to proceed, please enter your date of birth.**

A game for adults?

Oh dear.

Kedar hummed, hesitating as he thought about his choices. Well, he could forget about the game, and get into trouble with his parents for buying such a game. Or he could fib about his age and play the game, anyway. However, if he went with the second choice, he would just have to make sure that his parents never found out about this.

Bah, who was he kidding?

_I'm playing._

Deciding to go ahead, Kedar entered his birthday as May fifteenth nineteen ninety-seven, and clicked enter. For a moment, nothing happened; then moments later, the lettering changed. Somehow, he wasn't surprised that the game accepted his lie.

**Please select an avatar.**

Perking up, Kedar was interested in the fact that the game (which he still didn't know the name of) had avatars for the player. The screen had gone from pitch black, to a soft blue as two images appeared on screen. The images were of an ordinary looking male and female. Pleased, he selected the male; and watched as the image was selected before a sub screen popped underneath. Oh, even better; personal customization! Kedar looked at the basic male form, noting the pale skin, simple brown hair and brown eyes; and decided to change it up a bit.

He darkened the avatar's skin until it was the same caramel tone as his own. Looking at the image carefully, Kedar decided to go for an unusual color and selected a soft white and added some pale blond and ice blue tones. And as for the eyes, he chose a mixture of emerald green and pale blue. Much to his surprisement, you could even change the avatar's race. Now, he never really told anyone this, but he absolutely loved snakes of all kinds. This included those from infamous myths, like the classic Naga. Scrolling through the list of races, excitement took over as he saw that one of the many races was a Naga.

Yes! 

Grinning, he selected the Naga and watched in awe as his avatar began to change on screen. Slowly, scales began to imprint themselves over the avatar's legs; forming intricate patterns around the arms and chest. Then, horns started to grow from the forehead, forming into a nearly draconian in appearance. After the horns grew in, Kedar felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that the avatar was wearing nothing more than a pair of white undies. The source of his blush was seeing the very noticeable bulge of the avatar's crotch.

_I can see why it's rated for adults..._

**Congratulations on your selection.**

Wait.  
...what?

Kedar bit his lip, a bit nervous when the game took control. Was this normal? Or was the game actually glitching out on him? The avatar selection screen vanished, and soon, the lettering of _Level One_ flashed on screen.

Oh.  
The game was starting.

The first level appeared to be rather easy; of course first levels were always easy. The level was that of a seemingly endless, grassy field, complete with large hills and unfortunate wide gaps. Sitting up, Kedar saw that the gaps were in reality, deep chasms full of withering black snakes.

Oh dear. 

A definite _must_ avoid.

**The object of the game is simple.**

Kedar saw that his avatar appeared on screen. He was still embarrassed by the avatar's clearly aroused state. His cheeks flaming, Kedar couldn't help but wonder how many levels were in the game, and just hoped that this wouldn't be too hard. Otherwise, his friends would never let him live this down!

**Simply make your way through each level. Should you fail, a punishment will commence.**

...punishment?

Kedar's golden brown eyes were wide as he stared at the screen in utter shock. Punishment? What did the game mean by 'punishment'? He swallowed thickly, but held the controller a little more tightly. It wasn't like he had much of a choice now. Luckily, this was just a game. Nothing harmful about a game, right?

...right?

Taking a deep breath, Kedar began to guide his avatar through the level, barely avoiding the chasm. And to his shock, the chasms weren't the only source of danger. Remember the grassy fields...? It turns out there were some cleverly hidden enemies; so hidden, that he could only catch a flash of gold, before it would disappear from view.

Jeeze.

However, just as his avatar came to a halt just before a rather large chasm, something that he didn't expect, occurred right before his very eyes. For you see, one of those wispy black snakes had actually lashed out and _bit_ his avatar.

_No!_

Kedar could only gap as his avatar abruptly disappeared and the ominous words of _You Lose_ showed up on the darkening screen in blood red. He was in such a state of shock that his body felt strangely numb; he could only stare at the screen with widening golden eyes.

**Level failed.  
Commencing punishment.**

Uh-oh...

The controller fell from his grasp, just as his screen began to emit a soft green glow. As his body started to relax under the sensual light, Kedar felt the tingling from earlier, return; and it was spreading throughout his entire body. Dazed, his eyes traveled downwards and he was left staring in amazement.

What the - ?

There, forming delicately around his wrists, were shimmering symbols etched out in pale blue. Funny, they looked a bit like ancient hieroglyphs, and yet, at the same time, they weren't. Wait a minute, how did they even get on him in the first place?!

Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over him, and he reached up to rub at his eyes. Shaking his head as if to clear away the fuzziness, Kedar was able to pause the game and got to his feet; albeit shakily. Frowning slightly as his vision swarmed, Kedar slowly stumbled out of his room and back to the bathroom. By the time he reached the bathroom, the steam from his earlier shower had dispersed. Reaching up to the mirror, Kedar rubbed the water from the glass, and stared at his reflection in stunned silence.

What on earth - ?

To his shock, the roots of his dark hair was slowly turning a pure white; almost as if the color was being bleached out. Squinting, Kedar also found visible flecks of emerald green and pale blue, shining in his golden eyes.

_I must be dreaming...  
...aren't I?_

Swallowing thickly, a very uneasy Kedar walked back into his room and looked at the tv with weariness. There was something off about this game, and it wasn't because of its rating. Like, why did those symbols appear? And why, oh gods, why was his hair and eyes changing colors? Blinking, Kedar gaped as the game started back up and a familiar green lettering appeared.

**Player One, press any button to continue.  
Or another punishment will be issued.**

Another punishment?

Nope, not happening!

Kedar scrambled for the controller, and hastily pressed a button. Thankfully, he did this in time and the level restarted. Tense, he sat back down and decided to focus a bit more on the screen. He needed to pass this level, as he didn't want to risk another punishment. Who knows what would happen if he lost again? He guided his avatar through the level, doing his best to avoid the enemies; both visible and hidden. However, just as he reached the point where he failed the first time, he was stunned and a bit annoyed when another shadow snake ripped into his avatar; sending his avatar into dust.

Again.

**Level failed.  
Commencing punishment now.**

Oh no...

The screen began to glow softly, and Kedar found himself lost in the now warm glow. His body felt pleasantly warm and comfortable, and Kedar relaxed as he slumped a bit against his bed; golden eyes hazy. Unknown to Kedar, the symbols were glowing and intricate lines were starting to reach out and incircle his arms and legs. 

The green and blue flecks were becoming more visible and stronger, and the bleached white in his hair was growing with each passing moment. With him lost in a pleasant haze, Kedar failed to see as a greenish-blue liquid began to drip from his TV. Strangely enough, the liquid wasn't touching the floor. The TV screen seemed to grow fuzzy at the edges, before a dripping greenish-blue ball slowly emerged. The dripping ball shuddered before zooming forward, and latched onto the dazed boy’s mouth; melting into a gooey substance.

The goo was spreading across his mouth and even inside; leaving the skin tingling. Then, as the goo sealed itself, a pair of thin tube-like strands sprouted from the substance; and clamped down wetly on his nose. The glow of the TV was receding, and Kedar found himself capable of thought and movement, he just couldn’t talk. Dropping the controller, he reached up and his eyes widen when he felt smooth rubber against his mouth. Well, at least he could still breathe; but he couldn't believe that the game gagged him.

It actually _gagged_ him!

**Player One, press any button to proceed.  
Otherwise, a punishment will be issued.**

Frantic, he pressed a button on the controller, and was able to avoid that fate; for now, anyway. His breathing quickened with each jump and leap of his avatar; he couldn't fail, not here, not now. Kedar was just reaching the halfway point when his avatar abruptly vanished.

What the - ?!

_How did I lose?!_

**Level failed.  
Commencing punishment.**

Kedar felt his heart race as the screen began to glow, and his room was soon bathed in a soft green light; and like before, he felt himself relaxing. His eyes were growing half-lidded as his head drooped slightly. Unknowingly, his hair was nearly pure white, and his eyes; well, they were nearly green as a pale blue ring was forming around his irises. His body was back to being warm, and a delightful heat was pooling in his groin; a soft, needy whimper escaped him. A set of dark circles slowly appeared on his forehead, throbbing with a dull ache. Why…why was he so warm?

As his eyes darkened, a familiar blue-green liquid began to drip from the screen. Unlike before, however, thick tendrils snaked out from the screen, slithering along the carpet until reaching the entranced teen. The gooey tendril slithered forward and seemed to loom over the boy, and Kedar unconsciously spread his legs; his eyes curiously blank. The gooey tendril seemed to appreciate this, as it slid into the waistband of his sweats and began to fondle him. The gentle caress was bringing him to awareness, and he was hardening under that loving movement. 

As soon as he was nice and hard, the tendril started to wrap itself around his dick; a thin tendril slithering into the slit. The goo proceeded to spread downwards, looping between his buttocks as a thick tendril rubbed at that place. Another needy whimper left him as he trembled; his mind was unable to handle such pleasures, that it felt like he would break. Kedar whined, arching slightly as the tendril slid in with a soft pop; burying itself deep within his trembling, needy body. As the light began to recede, there was a rather noticeable bulge in his pants...much to his embarrassment.

**Would you like some help?**

Relieved to see those words, Kedar promptly selected yes, and watched as the game took control of his character. As the game guided his avatar through the stage, his body burned with heat. In an unconscious movement, Kedar's left hand reached down and began to rub it, before freezing as his face heated.

_What am I doing?_

**Level Two.**

The second level was a seemingly endless dark abyss with swirls of purple, and everything was outlined in bright white. The only obstacles, were blocky mountains and of course, wide gaps. And those shadow snakes were back, but this time, they were the same white as the outlines. Great, that would make avoiding them almost impossible.

Shaking his head, Kedar focused on the game as he wasn't sure how many more 'punishments' that he could take. His mind was soon drifting off and his hand twitched as if wanting to reaching for something. Kedar tried to resist that urge, but his left hand was soon slipping and was back to rubbing himself.

_What's wrong with me?_

Level failed.  
Commencing punishment.

Wait.

What?

His hand dropping, Kedar stared at the screen in shock. Somehow, his avatar had been killed and the words _You Lose_ were showing up on screen. How...how did his avatar get taken out like that? Just as the screen began to glow and his room was soon illuminated in a familiar green light, his head throbbed painfully; forcing him to reach up. Much to his shock, he felt a warm liquid dripping down and something sharp was now poking from his forehead. In his daze, he saw that his once proud dark locks had turned a soft white. Wait a minute, what if the sharpness coming from his forehead was really...?

Oh gods.  
He was turning into his avatar!

But, his fear was soon wiped away as the heat was taking over; only the heat was becoming too much. Shuddering, his body slumped, the controller slipping from his grasp; soft whimpers escaping him. That did it, he needed to relieve himself before he went insane! His eyes dark, he hastily stripped down to his underwear, but the heat felt even worse without his clothes.

Oh man.

_Just...just a little..._

As his hand reached down, the small spikes; which were indeed horns, were growing longer as they curved over his head. He was already sprawled out on his back, one hand was rubbing at his dick, which was _still_ rock hard; and the other was caressing his nipples. 

And it felt good.

 _Really_ good.

But...it wasn't enough for him.

His TV screen, while still glowing, seemed to have a more menacing glow. The warm goo that was over his mouth and groin, suddenly heated up; sending his mind into overdrive. And at the same time, the tv began to drip that very same goo; forming a shallow pool on the carpet. Thick tendrils slithered from the puddle, reaching out to the teen; and latched on. Kedar's eyes slid open, revealing pure green eyes with a blue ring. He weakly lifted his head, only to watch as the goo that was wrapping around his ankles, was moving upwards. Within a matter of seconds, his feet were covered in blue-green goo; having snapped together with a strong binder.

Oh dear.

The goo was moving upwards with surprising speed, and soon, everything from the hips on down; was covered with the blue-green goo. Wait a minute, the goo was wrapping him in a cocoon of some sorts. As it continued to move upwards, he felt the tendril that was inside him, give a move; expanding slightly as it throbbed. His pupils dilated and that was all that was needed for his mind to break. Hunger and pleasure swept over his mind, and what had made Kedar had been completely shattered; leaving nothing but a needy soul behind.

More lettering...

**You shouldn't have lied to me child.**

Those glazed eyes were blank, as the broken teen give a muffled whine. His hands had gone limp as the goo washed over him, bringing them over his chest; the palms limp over his groin. There was nothing but longing, and he wanted someone, anyone really, to relieve him of that wonderful heat.

**Welcome to your new life, my little hatchling.**

The goo was slowly encasing his head, and with a soft sigh; his eyes slid shut and he willingly gave into the blissful darkness. And, he knew no more...

.-.-.-.

The lights dimmed quite a bit, as a shadowy figure came into view. The figure, which was clearly male, knelt down to the now cocooned form. He reached out and caressed the cocoon's cheek, and smiled as he felt the energy from within. Oh yes, he would have his pet soon. He then carefully took the cocoon into his arms and he was gone.

One down.  
Three to go.


	2. Two for One Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the parents away for the weekend, a rather joyful Ariana Jackson invites her best friend in the whole world; Rosabella Russo, to stay. The once exciting night takes an unusual turn as the girls discover an odd game laying innocently on Ariana's bed. Unfortunately, this is no ordinary game...

The weekend.  
The best part of any week.

Fifteen-year-old Ariana Jackson hummed softly as a pleased smile graced her lips, all the while, straightening up her room. She was rather lucky as her parents had made some last minute changes; realizing that their anniversary was coming up. Due to this change, her parents allowed her to remain behind; but at a price.

A neighbor would keep an eye on her.

That, and she was allowed to invite one person over for the weekend. Of course, there was no doubt about who she would invite. Her best friend in the whole world; Rosabella Russo. When the change of plans was told to her earlier that morning, Ariana was able to get ahold of Rosa as the two walked to school; and on the way to school, Rosa contacted her mom on the possible plans. It wasn't until school was let out that Rosa got the news. She would be allowed to go, but at a price. Rosa would have to do _all_ of her chores without any complaints. Rosa, of course, agreed to her mother's deal; and immediately told Ariana that she would be by the house by six that night.

Hence, Ariana's little cleaning spree.

After putting the last of her school bag and books away, Ariana straightened up her fluffy teal pillows, and pulled up her silver and purple blankets; before looking around her room with a critical gaze. You see, her bedroom was in fact, the basement.

The basement was quite large with a drop ceiling, the walls shaded a deep amethyst with a silver trim, and rich hazelnut wooden floors. Her furniture, which consisted of a wonderful daybed (said daybed had some built in shelves), some bookcases that were stacked in one corner, another area was set up for computer gaming, her large flat screen tv was set up (it even had a glass table in front of it and two cushy bean bags), every piece was made from a rare and exotic ebony wood.

Besides this, there was a built-in bathroom with marble counters and glossy tile floors. Said bathroom had a jacuzzi-styled tub, including a shower. A decent sized closet was just outside the door, and of course, she had some paintings of dark and dreary castles lining the walls.

Hm...

_Something's missing._

Duh.

Ariana felt like hitting her head. How could she have been so blind? That’s what was missing; snacks! Luckily, her mom left her some money for takeout, and what better way to start off the night then pizza? Checking her digital clock, Ariana saw that she had just enough time to call for Pizza Hut.

But first, a shower.

.-.-.-.

Grabbing some night clothes; which was really a purple tank and black night shorts, Ariana walked into her bathroom, intending to wash away the stress of the day. Now that she was beginning to relax, today's events were coming back to her. Laying out her clothes on her fluffy covered toilet, Ariana's purple eyes narrowed slightly as she huffed.

Once again, Katrina Smith, the head cheerleader for their year, was picking on Rosa for her disability. Ariana wasn't sure on the details; but when Rosa was very young, she had gotten infected with some sort of parasite. Said parasite had made its way through her body and proceeded to eat away at her optic nerves. Thankfully, the doctors had gotten it out, but not before Rosa lost her sight in one eye...

When Ariana had found out what that bitch had been saying; which included certain words that will not be repeated, she promptly confronted the other girl. Unfortunately, this confrontation occurred in the cafeteria, with dozens of students as witnesses; this also included several teachers. However, Ariana failed to see them, as anger clouded her thoughts. Entering the cafeteria, Ariana had scanned the crowd; before finding the blue-eyed blond. 

And well…   
Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

After that, things took a bad turn; for her, anyway. Because she had failed to see the teachers within the room, Ariana had one of two choices; a week of suspension, or a week of lunch detentions. Whatever she chose, it would go into effect the following Monday. Not liking her choices, Ariana picked the lunch detention as she wasn't about to let Rosa out of her sight. And as for Katrina, the girl had to go to the nurse’s station to get her injuries treated. Despite her appearances, Ariana was fairly strong for her size. This would cause Katrina's rep to take one serious hit.

Shaking her head; there was a bit of a smirk that graced her lips, Ariana stripped down as she turned the shower on. After a few awkward moments, the water reached just the right temperature. Pleased, she climbed in and sighed as the hot water began to sooth her aching muscles. 

Unknown to Ariana, as she stepped into the shower; a shadow seemed to pass over the mirror and even the lights dimmed for a brief moment, before it was gone. She was simply content to enjoy the pleasant heat from the steaming shower. Washing herself with some rose scented soap, Ariana ran the sweet scented lather along her curvy frame; slowly relaxing under the steaming water. As she washed up, she stopped as it felt like there was someone or some _thing_ in the shower with her. But, that was impossible as she was currently alone.

...wasn't it? 

Her body began to tingle, the pleasant feeling was creeping along her spine. Her hands slowly dropped as her head lowered slightly; her breathing growing slightly heavier.

This sensation...  
It felt...nice.

Wait.

_What am I doing?_

Shaking her head, Ariana forced down the feelings that had been brought out, and hurried on with her shower. Time was ticking away, which meant no time for pleasantries. Rosa was due within the hour, and she _still_ hadn't called in for pizza. 

Yeesh.

.-.-.-.

Moments later, the sound of running water ceased. A short time later, Ariana stepped into her room; dressed in her night clothes, running a towel through her black hair. The basement felt a bit chilly, but that was probably due to the fact that she had just gotten out of a hot shower. Tossing the now damp towel onto a chair, she ran her fingers through her hair; before walking out and upstairs to the kitchen. As she tossed the towel onto a chair, and bypassing her bed, something stood out against the purple. It was an old fashioned video game cartridge, and oddly enough, there was no label. 

.-.-.-.

After dialing Pizza Hut; Ariana put in an order for a large cheese and pepperoni pizza and a side order of breadsticks. While waiting, she got out some plates and two large glasses. Setting them on the table, Ariana checked to see what kind of drinks were available and saw a litre of Dr. Pepper sitting in the back.

Perfect.

***RING*RING***

...oh?

Pulling her hand back, Ariana closed the fridge and looked over at the microwave clock, before her eyes widen slightly. Oh shoot, that would be Rosa at the door. Sighing softly, Ariana padded out of the kitchen and down the foyer stairs to the front door; before opening the door. And sure enough, there stood fifteen-year-old Rosabella Russo. Rosabella, believe it or not, was actually taller than Ariana by about three inches; a fact that Rosa was gleeful about. Rosa was a bit thinner than Ariana, with tanner skin, shocking crimson red locks and shimmering blue-green eyes; one pupil a milky gray.

Rosa smiled shyly, brushing a red lock from her face; a small duffle bag in one hand. Ariana grinned, leaning against the doorway. "Come on in," She said cheerfully. "The pizza should be here soon." Rosa nodded and happily followed her friend into the house; the door closing behind her.

.-.-.-.

About an hour later, the girls were seen at the kitchen table; slouching in their seats as they were both quite full. There was an opened box of pizza, including a small box of breadsticks, sitting on the table. Two nearly empty glasses of soda rested next to a pair of empty plates. Well, they did pig out on pizza and breadsticks; so no wonder they were so full!

Picking up the plates and cups, Ariana took them over to the sink, before tilting her head at Rosa. "Everything's set up downstairs," She told the redhead. "I'll be down in a bit." Nodding, Rosa slowly stood up and grabbed her bag; which was by the front door, and continued her trek down the stairs. She did wonder, however, what it was that Ariana had planned for the night...

.-.-.-.

Rosa entered the basement, her blue-green eyes looking around; before landing on Ariana’s bed. To her curiosity, there was something that was standing out among the purple blankets. Her curiosity growing, dropping her bag; Rosa walked over and picked up the unusual object. To her surprisement, the object in question was an old fashioned game cartridge. Rosa recalled that Ariana said that these kind of games have been around for a _long_ time. Something like this wasn't usually seen in Ariana's collection, so the question is, how did it even get here?

"What's that you got?"

...huh?

Startled, the redhead whirled around, one hand over her racing heart as she looked into the bemused purple eyes of Ariana. The other girl was snickering, her eyes bright; but locked on the object within Rosa's hands. "Don't do that!" Rosa scolded, her voice soft and weak. "Sorry," Ariana said lightly, but it didn't sound like it. Still shaking her head, the redhead held out the old game, allowing Ariana to take it. "Since when did you have something like that?" Rosa continued with a tilt of the head. Ariana inspected the cartridge carefully, her eyes widening as she realized how old the game was; before looking towards her TV (where some game consoles were hooked up; both old and new). 

Good.  
She had the right type of console for it. 

Her eyes bright and twinkling, she held up the game as she gestured over to her TV. "Why not give it a try?" She teased as Rosa blinked owlishly. "Are you sure?" Rosa asked, her eyes showing her curious nature.

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Famous last words, hon...

Heading over to her TV, Ariana did a quick switch of wires; switching the PS4 over to the N64. Rosa sat down as Ariana turned said TV on, as well as the console; Rosa switching the TV over to the gaming channel. Ariana soon took her seat, handing Rosa a controller as she took her own.

As the gaming channel was turned on, a strange symbol flashed on the screen, before it was gone once more. Ariana sat up, wondering if the symbol was a part of whatever company created it. Too bad she couldn't get a good look at the symbol, if she had, she probably could have figured out which company it was. After the symbol faded, bright green lettering began to type itself out. That was strange, this kind of tech didn't exist back then...did it? The girls exchanged looks as the lettering continued to type itself before their very eyes.

**Welcome Players.  
This is a game meant for adults. In order to proceed, please enter your date of birth.**

A game for adults...?  
Oh my. 

The screen suddenly divided itself, and they realized that they now had a rather difficult choice to make. Should the duo play the game, and risk Ariana getting into further trouble? Or should they take the chance and lie about their age and actually play the game.

Ariana snorted.

_Not like I can get into any more trouble_ , she thought, before choosing to play the game. After another hesitating moment, Rosa chose to continue the game. Ariana proceeded to enter her birthday as October thirty-first nineteen ninety-six, and Rosa entered hers as September twenty-five nineteen ninety-six. Somehow, and Ariana wasn't surprised by this, the game accepted their lies.

**Please select an avatar.**

The divided screen glowed softly as two images appeared; a plain looking male and female. Selecting the female, a sub screen popped underneath. Hm, nice; personal customization (which was a good thing). The basic female form was of a young woman of average height, nothing special about their frame, peachy skin, short brownish-blond hair and muddy brown eyes.

This would not do.

Ariana stuck her tongue out as she concentrated on customizing her new avatar. Almost immediately, she altered the hair until it was mid-back length ebony curls; said curls gaining a neon purple and blue tint. The peachy skin was soon becoming a soft milky cream, enhanced the frame with soft curves, and for the final touch, bright yellowish-green eyes.

Rosa, on the other hand, decided to go for something really unusual. Looking at the basic female form, she decided to lengthen the avatar’s hair until it was just at the knees in soft waves; turning the brownish-blond locks into a shimmering teal with seafoam and snow white tones. The once peachy skin was becoming a very pale shade of blue-green, enhanced the form for some soft curves and leaner legs, and as for the eyes; they now shone a bright electric green.

What was really surprising, was that you could change the avatar’s race. This should make the game much more interesting. Scrolling through the list of races, Ariana found a _Neko_ while Rosa found a _Nymph_.

Score!

Picking their respective races, the two girls sat back; watching as their avatars slowly change right before their very eyes. Only moments later, both girls felt their faces heat up at the sight.

Ariana watched as her avatar changed first. Her avatar's ears were sinking into the head, and triangular cat ears were poking through the ebony curls; the new ears were covered with silky blue-black fur. This was followed by the same silky fur growing along the arms, legs, plump breasts and even the groin. Soon, a long and sleek tail was sprouting from the tailbone; swishing gently. And finally, she watched as her avatar's nails lengthened into razor sharp claws.

As for Rosa, she watched as her avatar began to change. First, the avatar's ears began to become more pointed as they grew slightly in size, before thinning out into delicate dark green dorsal fins. Next, tiny pearl scales slowly woven over the waist and moved downwards; rapidly covering the legs in shimmering scales. Afterwards, dark navy scales were imprinting over the avatar's breasts (earning another blush from the embarrassed girl). And finally, the nails were growing slightly longer as translucent webbing formed between each finger.

Well, now they saw why the game was for adults.

**Congratulations on your selection.**

The girls blinked as the game took control. The avatar selection screen soon vanished, and the words _Level One_ flashed on both screens. Oh, the game was starting. The first level appeared to be quite easy, which was obvious. First levels were always the easiest. The level was that of an endless grassy field, complete with large hills and unfortunate wide gaps. Sitting up, Ariana was shocked to see that the gaps were in reality, deep chasms full of withering black snakes.

Ugh.

A trap.  
Just peachy.

**The object of the game is simple.**

The girls watched as their avatars appeared on their respective screens. The game was still paused, as those letters continued to type. 

**Simply make your way through each level. Fail, and a punishment will be issued.**

...punishment?

"What does it mean by punishment?" Rosa asked weakly, a bit shaken by the ominous words. Ariana frowned. "I'm not sure," She murmured. "Let me try first," Ariana continued, gripping her controller perhaps a bit too tightly.

Focusing on the screen, Ariana began to guide her avatar through the simple level; noting each movement with a careful gaze. She was startled when she saw Rosa's avatar not that far behind hers; and inwardly groaned at the realization. However, it wasn't long before the girls found that the chasms weren't the only source of danger; there was something lurking in the grass. As they came to this realization, a withering black snake lashed out and bit Ariana's avatar in the left leg, and at the same time, a flash of gold tore into the right foot of Rosa's avatar. Both characters burst into golden dust as their screens dimmed and the ominous words of _You Lose_ showed up in blood red. The two were in such shock, that they felt oddly numb; staring at the dual screen in stunned silence.

**Level failed.  
Commencing punishments.**

Punishments?  
As in _plural_?!

The controllers fell from their hands, cluttering to the floor as the screen began to emit a soft glow. From Ariana's side, the screen was pulsing a soft blue, and Rosa’s screen was glowing a surprising shade of purple. The lights seemed to blend together as it washed over the girls, a pleasant tingling was spreading through them.

Dazed, the girls shook their heads, before looking down; gaping at the sight. Strange symbols were shimmering against their skin; a sparkling silver. Funny, the symbols looked a bit like the Norse Runes; at least, that's what Rosa believed them to be. Still feeling weak, Rosa looked over at Ariana, and blinked owlishly; as if in disbelief. Was she imagining things, or was the purplish-blue tones of Ariana's hair more vibrant than they should be? Biting her lip, Rosa turned back to the screen; only to see new lettering appear.

**Players, press any button to continue.  
Otherwise a punishment will be issued.**

Another one?

Nope.  
Not happening!

Rosa was able to take control of her avatar in time, but the same couldn't be said for Ariana. The ravenette was unable to continue in time, so the lettering on her screen changed; and the girl swallowed thickly at what was being written.

**Player One.  
Commencing punishment.**

Oh hells bells.

Her screen pulsed softly, the blue light washing over her. Rosa could only look on, her body paralyzed. Unknown to Ariana, her eyes were beginning to change; a yellowish-green was starting to filter through the purple irises. A pleasant heat pooled in her belly as her body slumped in her seat. With her mind lost in a haze, only Rosa saw what was happening.

A strange soft blue liquid was dripping from Ariana's screen, and yet, it wasn’t touching the floor. Her screen seemed to grow fuzzy at the edges, before a ball of blue goo emerged from the fuzzy screen. The ball shuddered before zooming forward and latched onto the poor girl’s mouth. The goo was spreading across her lips, before it was seeping inside; leaving the skin tingling. As the goo sealed itself around her mouth, a thick tube formed down her throat and a pair of thin tube-like strands sprouted; before clamping down wetly on her nose. The glow was receding, and Ariana found awareness returning. 

Reaching up, she was stunned to feel nothing but smooth rubber in the place of her mouth. Scared, she scrambled to her feet and ran for the bathroom; staring in utter shock at the sight of her reflection.Her hair, which held a natural blue-purple tone, was definitely different. The blue-purple was more vibrant, and her eyes were beginning to gain a yellowish-green tone. However, there was a pale blue substance over her mouth, a substance that felt like soft latex. She could feel the tube down her throat, and saw the tubing over her nose. How could she still breathe?

"Ari!"

Uh-oh.

Truly nervous, Ariana made her way back to the game, and furiously grabbed her controller and pressed a button. At least she was able to avoid a third punishment, but how long would that last? Rosa saw numerous emotions flashing through Ariana's changing eyes, and she wondered what would happen to them as the game continued.

_Why did I agree to this?_

Taking a deep breath, Rosa opted to go first and tried again to get through the stage. Out of the corner of her good eye, she saw that Ariana had taken her controller once more and was trying the stage again. Unfortunately, this would cost Rosa a life and she watched in disbelief as her avatar vanished once again. As her screen began to glow, she saw Ariana's avatar also vanishing.

Oh-no...

The screens glowed softly, the mixture of blue and purple lights washed over the girls, a pleasant heat swept through as their eyes dimmed; slumping in their seats. Rosa's screen slowly grew fuzzy as a purple liquid began to drip, and like before, the liquid wasn't touching the floor. A dripping ball of pure slime emerged from the screen, shuddering as it zoomed over. The goo latched onto Rosa's mouth, dripping onto her skin as it wrapped around her lower jaw. The goo slid past her lips; leaving the skin tingling. A thick tube slowly formed down her throat as two thin tubing clamped down wetly over her nose.

Ariana, on the other hand, well, her punishment was more internal. The once pleasant warmth in her belly, was intensifying with each passing moment. She whimpered, a soft needy mewl escaping as she trembled. Soon, visible beads of sweat was forming upon her brow. She reached up to wipe at it and inwardly winced at the feeling of dampness.

_This is too much_ , she thought with despair. Realizing that she was overheating, Ariana stripped down until she was in her undies, the cool air of the basement felt wonderful on her heated skin. As she stripped down, Ariana felt a sudden wetness from down there. Eyes widening, she reached down and and felt the area; before turning a deep red.

Heat...

Uh-oh.

_I'm screwed_ , she thought tiredly as her body continued to burn. The lights were receding, and awareness was coming back. Her vision hazy, Ariana looked over and saw that Rosa, like herself, had been gagged by the game. Rosa's cheeks, were bright red when she saw that Ariana was practically in her birthday suit.

**Would you like some help?**

The girls exchanged looks, before pressing the button for 'yes'. The game promptly took control, and guided their avatars through the level, easily bypassing the snakes and whatever was hiding in the grass. As this was happening, Ariana's hand was twitching as if wanting to reach for something, and Rosa felt herself growing warmer with each passing moment.

**Level Two.**

The second level appeared to be an endless dark abyss with ominous swirls of purple, and everything was outlined in pure white. The only obstacles were blocky mountains and, of course, wide gaps. And those creepy snakes were back, but this time, they were the same shade of white as the outlines. Great, that would make avoiding them almost impossible now. They could not afford to lose at the game, as neither were sure on how many more 'punishments' that they could take. Picking up the controllers, the girls did their best to avoid the nearly invisible enemies; their eyes dimming as their respective screens were emitting a soft glow.

Ariana felt her ears throb before her hearing sharpened. Rosa, whose body continued to heat up, her ears, too, were throbbing. Realizing that something was wrong, Ariana reached up to her ears; only to find that there was nothing there. Instead, she felt her ears flicker...from the top of her head. Panicking, she looked back to Rosa; gaping at the sight. Rosa's own ears were becoming more pointed as they thinned out into dorsal fins.

Wait...  
What if - ?

_We're turning into our avatars_ , Ariana thought with shocked horror. She was snapped out from her disturbing thoughts when the soft sound of Rosa's muffled whine, was heard. Ariana focused on the screen, her now yellowish-green eyes were wide with fear.

**Level failed.  
Issuing punishments.**

Their screens began to glow, and once again, the lights washed over them. Ariana shuddered as her body surged with heat. Rosa's body was also fluctuating between dangerously warm and sweet cold. The screens were dripping that gooey substance again, only this time, the liquid was splashing onto the floor; forming shallow pools. The pale blue goo slithered along the floor, almost snake like, really; a tendril rearing up as it neared the ravenette. The tendril ran along the girl's right foot, earning a shiver in return. The heat was overriding her mind, and Ariana's legs spread slightly; exposing her wet panties. Well, it seems that this was what it wanted.

Smaller tendrils were crawling over her feet, slowly bringing her limbs together; the goo slowly wrapping over them. The goo was sealing itself as it crept upwards; forming some kind of demented cocoon. Rosa was shivering as the purple goo slowly reached out for her; tendrils latching onto her feet, bringing her limbs together as the goo continued to wrap lovingly around her. Like Ariana, the goo was forming some sort of cocoon. 

As the goo crept up her waist, a jolt of pleasure shot through Ariana as a tendril slipped inside; burying itself deep in her quivering body. That delightful heat was intensifying as the tendril within her, expanded, sending waves of mind numbing pleasure as her sweet spot was continuously hit at just the right angle. Of course, Ariana wasn’t the only one experiencing mind numbing pleasure. The goo was growing quite fast, and a tendril easily slithered in; burying itself deep within her. The tendril was expanding as it buried itself, sending waves of pleasure through her trembling body.

This...this was too much.

Their eyes snapped open, now the shining orbs of their avatars; and at the same time, their minds blanked out as the pleasure rose to an intense, feverish pitch. What had truly made them who they were, had been completely wiped clean from such treatment. The girls laid there, their bodies limp, with glassy eyes staring up at the drop ceiling. By now, the goo had reached their stomachs; where there was a visible bulge, the tendrils having brought their hands over their swollen bellies. The lettering on the screen, however, changed to a startling shade of red.

**You really shouldn't have lied.**

The goo was at their necks, but neither of the girls noticed this. Devoid of any memory, they simply accepted things; and their eyes slowly slid shut as the goo sealed itself over their heads. And both Ariana Jackson, and Rosabella Russo, knew no more as they were consumed by the darkness.

.-.-.-.

The lights in the basement suddenly dimmed as the temperatures dropped slightly. A shadowy figure walked in, and knelt down by the two cocoons with a smile upon his face. He reached out and caressed the cocoons, his smile growing when he sensed not only the dark energy within; but the fact that those pesky souls were gone.

Three down.  
Just one more.

You're next, Haruki.


	3. Tricky, Tricky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware of his friends fates, Haruki is relaxing in his room; finishing his latest project. With his mom working late, and his siblings at a friend's house for the night; Haruki Tanaka is content for a peaceful night at home. Too bad the peace was not meant to be...

_Almost there..._

Fourteen-year-old Haruki Tanaka was busy leaning over his desk, squinting slightly as he looked down at his latest project; a frown causing his lips to twist slightly. A red-orange tinted ebony strand passed over his discolored cinnamon-red eyes, and he absently brushed the strand back. Sighing, he set his pencil down and leaned back in his seat, before rubbing his aching wrists. His latest project; well, more like assignment, was making him a tad uncomfortable. Earlier this week, his art teacher had assigned his class a week-long project; and the subject was free-style, of course. Haruki knew that the others would most likely focus on your normal, everyday things, but not him. Oh no, he had to draw out the weird dreams that he had been having all week.

Otherwise, those dreams would drive him nuts!

His mind slowly drifted over the most recent events, and his eyes dimmed. When Haruki was but a child, he had been in a terrible accident with his father. A drunk driver had driven them off the road, causing the car to crash as his father tried to avoid the other driver. Unfortunately, the collision and subsequent crash, caused his father's neck to snap upon impact. 

That wasn't the end of things, though.

Haruki remembered being tangled in his seatbelt, everything had hurt with the temperatures getting hotter and hotter with each passing moment. And he remembered there being a rather strong, almost acidic scent. Haruki wasn't sure what happened after that, as the next thing he knew; he was waking up in a hospital. All he could feel, was extreme pain and an overwhelming sense of loss. His mother and twin brother were there when he woke up, but he was drifting in and out of consciousness. When Haruki was strong enough, it was through the doctor that he learned what had happened. The car had exploded shortly after the crash, the force of the explosion had sent him flying from the site, and skidding across the unforgiving pavement; tearing through tender flesh. The doctor didn’t need to say a word, but Haruki knew that his beloved father was dead.

While he may have survived the explosion, he didn't come unscathed. The explosion had caused severe burns to his tiny frame, and the skidding tore off bits of flesh as well. He had also broken his left arm, both legs, fractured three ribs, nearly destroyed his hearing (he only had ten percent of his hearing left), a concussion and blind in one eye due to the intense flames. About two months into his recovery; which included numerous surgeries, his mother approached him and his brother with some news. Not only were they going to be big brothers, but she had gotten a better job over in America. Somehow, Haruki knew that was a jab at him...

Well, hospitals _were_ expensive.  
Anyway...

About that assignment...

Ever since the teacher had assigned them their project, Haruki found himself plagued with some unusual dreams. And for some reason, they always centered around his friends; Kedar Hassan, Ariana Jackson and Rosabella Russo. Despite his young age, Haruki knew it wasn't normal to have these kind of dreams. Looking back down at his drawing, Haruki wondered if what he was seeing, was really a dream.

_They always felt so real..._

In the upper half of the drawing, was indeed his best friend, Kedar Hassan; and yet, at the same time, it wasn't. The drawing showed Kedar, but with the lower body of a serpent, sharper than normal nails and teeth, duller eyes and much longer hair. And while the lower parts of the page showed Ariana and Rosabella, the two didn’t even look human anymore. Ariana was shown with cat ears and a tail, fur lining certain parts of her body, sharper than normal nails, partially slitted eyes, and her hair was now at mid-back length. Rosabella, however, had thin dorsal fins for ears, scales lining her entire frame, her lower half had melted into a sleek fish-like tail, her eyes were a solid, yet dull orbs, and her hair was clearly much longer.

What was embarrassing, was the fact that for some reason, he also drew their respective genitalia. His cheeks were visibly red at the sight of their states, and wondered what had possessed him to draw such a thing. Shaking his head, Haruki looked over at the small table that rested between his and his brother’s bed. Yes, he still shared a room with his brother; which he was disappointed with as his twin was the rather messy type. Well, at least he didn't have to deal with a mess this weekend; especially not this evening. 

Now _that_ , he was grateful for.

It turned out that his mother got stuck with the late shift tonight, so she wouldn't be home until much later in the evening. His twin, Haru, was at a friend's house for the night. And Emiko, his little sister, was spending the entire weekend with some friends. So, he had the house to himself for the night. When Haruki saw the time, he couldn't believe it. He had been at his desk, working for nearly five hours. It was about a quarter to eight at night, so it was no wonder that his hand was hurting so much! His cheeks redden further as his stomach rumbled. 

Oops.

Deciding for some much needed food, Haruki closed his sketchbook and stood up. As he walked out of the room, he failed to see as his book began to emit an eerie, yet dark reddish-purple light and slowly, his drawing began to burn away...

.-.-.-.

Walking into the kitchen, Haruki was greeted by a pleasant sight. Even though he knew he was alone for the night, there was a plate of steaming food sitting on the table. Blinking owlishly, Haruki tilted his head, his one good eye reflecting his confusion. Was it possible that his mom came home while he had been distracted?

 _"Mama?"_ He called, his husky voice rough from the accident. _"le ni iru?"_ There was nothing but blissful silence. He was alone in the house, just as he had first assumed. But, if he was alone, who had provided the meal? Weary and suspicious by this phenomena, Haruki inched closer to the table, peering at the dish with a narrowed, distrusting gaze. Much to his surprise, it was a bowl of shoyu ramen and a teacup of a shimmering green liquid; green tea.

Huh.  
His favorites.

Haruki took a step back, looking thoughtful. Who could have known his favorite foods? Well, one thing was for sure, this was definitely not left behind by his mother. Not even _Haru_ knew his favorites.

Another grumble.

Despite the unusual events, the food smelled heavenly; and Haruki was starving. He quietly sat down, and peered down; and smiled softly. It was shoyu ramen; and it held thinly sliced and perfectly cooked meat, tender noodles, sliced mushrooms and diced scallions, with bits of diced chili peppers and even a tender looking, sliced soft boiled egg.

Yum.

Taking his first bite, Haruki nearly moaned at the taste. It was salty and yet, there was a hint of sweetness. He hummed softly, swallowing the noodles with delight. Even the green tea, was heaven for him. Haruki's eyes dimmed slightly, his vision growing fuzzy, before he shook his head. _That was weird_ , he decided with a shrug. However, as Haruki ate his meal, there was something funny going on. His eyes were partially closed as he ate, so he didn’t see what was happening. But, Haruki's scarred flesh was rippling, the tightly drawn skin was becoming softer with each passing moment. Even the phantom pain that was always at the back of his mind, was beginning to fade.

Hmm...

Funny, as he swallowed a mouthful of broth; he ended up with some of the chili peppers, and well, it didn't taste like chili. It was spicy, yet sweet, at the same time. His eyes opening, Haruki looked down at the dish, wondering what kind of chili pepper had been used.

Wait a minute...

_What is that?_

What had caught his attention, was not the chili peppers. Oh no, it was the egg that had done it; and this was no ordinary egg. Instead, this egg was a soft, pale grey with a shiny black yolk. How on earth did he miss such a thing? Shaken, he took a big gulp of tea, surprised to find that it was sweet. 

_Very_ sweet.

**Not so fast, little one**

Haruki stiffened, a sudden iciness washed over him; and he felt his limbs going limp. It was as if he was merely a passenger within his own body. He watched as his body continued eating the meal; which he now realized was contaminated with something. Haruki whimpered internally as his body unconsciously swallowed the black egg, before it was washed down with the remaining tea.

That's when things got a little strange.

As he stood up (thank heavens he could move on his own), Haruki saw that his once tightly drawn flesh was now soft as silk and smooth as can be. He gaped at the sight of his sandy colored skin, not a single burn could be seen. Still in stunned silence, Haruki reached up and felt that his skin was soft; somehow, his burnt scars from the crash were gone!

**I knew that you would be a difficult one**

Why was he moving into the living room? Nervous, Haruki found himself in the living room, before sitting down on the somewhat worn down couch. The living room was strangely dim, and the temperature had dropped slightly. To his eternal curiosity, there was a plethora of goodies and oddities sitting on the coffee table.

**But, you came to me, did you not?**

Due to his young age, Haruki was unable to identify many of the items; but he clearly recognized the food and drink that was scattered about. He could see at least two cupcakes; the swirled frosting was a shiny black with crimson red flecks. As for the drinks, he saw several glasses full of a frothy pink liquid; said contents smelling faintly of candied strawberries.

**Why so nervous, child?**

Well...

Haruki swallowed thickly as he looked at the assortment more closely. His eyes widen when he saw a collar that had a little tag, and right by it was a pair of black bands. There was a shiny metal ring that was just big enough to fit into someone's mouth, and two small silver studs. His eyes continued to travel over the table, before landing on some unusual items.

The items in question were quite unusual for someone like him. The first looked like a metal ring, but it had thin chains attached to it, and connecting to it was a long, thin metal rod that was adorned with a ruby. His face heated up when he saw a rather large object that was right next to the odd harness-like ring. The object was a good six to seven inches long, incredibly thick at the base; shaded the deepest of reds. There was even little barbs surrounding the pointed tip.

What was that doing here?!

Another, and just as equally strange, object was surrounded with several syringes full of various colored substances. The object in question was the size of a baseball, but shaped much like an egg; a slightly pointed and shiny black egg, that is. 

**Relax**

How was he supposed to relax when the table was covered with those kind of items?! The lights were continuing to dim, but thankfully, the temperatures were remaining at a steadfast coolness. Haruki wanted to get up and go back to his room, but his body was no longer his to control. 

**You're still hungry, are you not?**

No, he wasn't!  
Anyway, he hated sweets.

But, it seemed that whoever the voice belonged to, did not care for his preferences. Instead, he found himself reaching for one of the glasses of pink liquid. Haruki couldn't believe what he was doing. He picked up the cup, and took a big gulp of the contents; and immediately regretted it. The cup was shakily put down, before Haruki whimpered, wanting to curl up as his body surged with an unfamiliar heat. Instead, Haruki laid down on the couch, panting as his body continued to burn from the heat. This was not like the accident where he was surrounded by flames, oh no, the heat was coming from within him. His clothes; which always ended in heavy layers, were beginning to cling to him, and some even felt tighter than they should be. Somehow, he managed to draw an arm over his eyes; as if to shield them.

He was lost in a haze of heat, his body coming to life from the unknown sensations. So lost he was, that he failed to see a figure emerging from the shadows, although he felt the couch dip slightly as if someone else was sitting there.

**Not yet**

Before Haruki could even react, he felt something soft being wrapped around his eyes; leaving him in total darkness. Not only was he feeling weird, but someone had gone to the point where he would be unable to identify them.

_Why me?_

.-.-.-.

Dark eyes, flashed a bloody red, as the shadowy being looked down at the dazed boy; a sly smirk gracing his lips. Oh yes, he knew that Haruki Tanaka would be the hardest to claim, as the boy was not like his friends; caring very little for electronics. So, a more intimate plan was needed for him to claim the final child.

**You will enjoy this  
I know you will**

.-.-.-.

Haruki was trembling, his mind hazy from the heat. Who was here in the house? It was not his mother, nor his siblings; as the stranger was far too heavy to be either of them. "W-Who..." He tried weakly, but was cut off when something cold and round was put into his mouth. Haruki realized with shock that it was that strange ring from before, that had been put in. There had been some straps that he hadn't seen, as it was being tied firmly, but gently around his head. 

Oh dear. 

He then felt a tender caress against his left cheek, and he was confused when he unconsciously leaned into the gentle touch. This was followed by having his heavy clothes being stripped from him; exposing his heated flesh to the cool air. Haruki whined, arching slightly as that same gentle touch was trailing along his chest. He then felt something soft and silky being wrapped around his throat, before his hands were being bound above his head.

_What's happening?_

Whoever was there, whispered soothing words, running a hand through his dark locks; promising him that he would be forever loved, and that he would never be alone. He was embarrassed when the stranger’s hand traveled downwards to his waist; his embarrassment growing as he realized that he was naked and helpless before this being.

.-.-.-.

He looked his new child over with a critical gaze. The drafts had done their job of restoring the boy’s skin, and it was clear that they were doing more; causing the boy to relax with each gentle caress of his hand. 

**Soon child  
Soon you'll be mine**

.-.-.-.

Haruki squirmed in discomfort, his breathing having grown more intense with each passing moment. He wanted someone, anyone really, to relieve him from that wonderful heat. Haruki tensed when he felt something sharp being pressed to his most sacred area. However, his agitation soon washed away with the gentle ministrations of the being; sending pleasant tingling sensation up and down his spine.

It felt nice.

With him now distracted, Haruki didn't seem to notice as the syringe was pressed down; the contents flowing into system. This was followed by two more to the same area, and another to his chest and hips. As the contents from the last syringe was injected into the dazed boy, silence fell upon the house.

.-.-.-.

He set the last syringe down, sitting back; his eyes remaining locked on his new child. The demon-tainted contents would soon be kicking in, and he couldn't wait to see the effects it would have on the boy.

.-.-.-.

Haruki groaned as his body surged once more with heat, but now, there was a dull ache in his bones. His head turned from side-to-side as the ache spread through his hips and chest, but intense heat was pooling in his belly. The unusual combination of pain and heat, was making his mind fuzzy and he couldn't even grasp a thought as the feelings intensified.Unknown to Haruki, his hips were expanding as he began to fill out. His hips were becoming more curvier as his chest became more slender; if not a tad bit sensitive to the touch. Haruki whined as there came a sudden wetness between his legs, with himself standing at attention.

He could hear a soft laugh from above, and Haruki felt his face heat up. His whines soon melted into a sweet moan of a mewl when a hand reached down, and rubbed at a set of swollen, wet flesh that was cleverly hidden by his hard shaft. A faint trickle of unease nudged at his mind; wasn't that something that could only be found on a female's body...? His unease was brushed aside as it was gently rubbed at by that strange being, sending some mind numbing pleasure through his young frame. He jerked back, confused when something cold was suddenly slipped around his dick; thin metal chains was lining his shaft as something hard was inserted into the slit.

Oh..

He could feel it being cinched tightly around his shaft, keeping him deliciously hard and aching for release. With everything coming so fast, Haruki felt like he was going to go insane. So much heat was filling him, that he was willing to do anything for release.

And he meant any _thing_.

Haruki stilled when he felt the being rubbing him gently down below, relaxing as something soft and warm was being pressed against his hole; the object easily sliding in, sending little jolts down his spine. This was followed by something hot being pressed to his wet flesh, earning a low moan as it was slowly sliding into his needy body. As he drifted off, he had but one last thought; something that should have frightened him, but it did not.

_Hmm...master..._


	4. The Fate of All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the four had been caught, time to see what they've been up to. Look inside, and you'll see what became of them.

**Demon Realm  
Mareth**

_You may be asking yourself, who or what, would cross over to our realm, just to claim some children? Well, it turns out that the demonic realm of Mareth was connected to the world of Earth. Very few demons had the ability to cross realms, a gift that laid with the rare high-level breeds. As it was, the legendary Hellhound Master, had been given an assignment._

_A companion._

_It had taken him some time to track down the perfect child companion for some of his fellow demons; but he did it when he snagged the first child through a cleverly hidden trap; a video game. And it was through the game, that he learned the child's name was Kedar Hassan. The child had picked a rather interesting race, and well, he knew who would be getting this boy. His next victim was a pair of girls who were the best of friends, but their personalities were so different. The dark haired Ariana Jackson had picked the feisty cat and redhead Rosabella Russo had picked the playful nymph. As for those two, he knew who they would be going to._

_And what about the youngest...?_

_Well..._

.-.-.-.  
 **Kedar**

The heat of the desert wasn't nearly as bad as it normally was, as the Naga clan were quite happy with their newest hatchling. The Hellhound Master had definitely kept his word, and granted them a companion for their clan. The newest hatchling was rather young, but he would grow into himself. His skin was a nice caramel with soft features, snow white locks with pale gold and icy blue tones, and slitted emerald green and pale blue eyes. His scales shone a shimmering mix of honey and champagne, with draconian horns protruding from his forehead; all-in-all, he was absolutely adorable. 

The hatchling was silent as he slowly became aware of where he was; those cloudy eyes looking over the assortment of Nagas, and the Nagas found his reaction to them cute. The hatchling squeaked, his cheeks flushing deeply as his cock slid out from its sheath; a familiar slit in his tail was glistening. A particular Naga; a male, slithered forward. This Naga was rather handsome with wavy chestnut hair, and poisonous yellow eyes, but his tail was a mixture of cream, chocolate and forest green. He was smirking as he approached the embarrassed hatchling.

The hatchling looked up, his cheeks much darker, panting softly. The bigger Naga brought the hatchling’s chin up, and gently brought the little one into a soft, sweet kiss. The hatchling was startled, opening their mouth; allowing the older Naga to dominate him, wrapping his tail around the hatchling's. The kiss was broken as the older Naga slid his thick cock into the hatchling's wet and heated flesh; earning a sweet raspy moan in return. The Naga was growling as he became the first to claim the hatchling, a process that would go on for hours; enjoying the cries of the hatchling.

So worth every gem.

.-.-.-.  
 **Ariana**

Akbal looked down from where he laid; his poisonous green eyes reflecting a faint interest, as his tail flicked back and forth. He knew that old hound had been surprised to see him as one of the few potentials who had been looking for a companion/pet, and the omnibus turned jaguar, was glad that he had done so. And anyway, it wasn't as if he needed those gems.

The kitten was absolutely adorable.

The kitten's ebony curls framed her face perfectly, cute little ears twitching slightly, as a sleek tail was curled around her waist. But, that was as far as her feline traits went. Well, this wouldn't do, the demon decided as he jumped down; awakening the kitten. She yawned, rubbing at her eyes, slowly sitting up before looking around with wide yellowish-green eyes. The kitten was stunned by the sight of Akbal, her eyes trailing along the muscular jaguar, to how his tan fur shimmered under the gleaming sun of Mareth. His razor sharp teeth was bared in a rather frightening smile, his claws tapping against the hard ground as he slowly circled her.

Her cheeks turned a dark red when she saw the furry sheath, and Akbal grinned a toothy grin as he smelt the sweetness of honey coming from her; her tail twitching slightly. Good, the kitten was aroused by the sight of him. With the kitten becoming more aroused, Akbal decided to shift to his bipedal form. The kitten watched in awe; before her eyes widen as her pupils suddenly glazed over, as Akbal had a sudden shift. Instead of being on all fours, the jaguar demon was now standing on his hind legs like a human; only he was taller and more muscular than a mortal. Flexing his now more humanoid hand/claw, Akbal looked over at the kitten; his smile widening ever so slightly.

With glazed eyes, the poor kitten was left panting heavily, as she laid sprawled out on her back. Her ears were pinned back slightly, her tail laying limply as she stared at the jaguar. And it was rather easy for the demon to see what had her in such a state; and he was enjoying himself. The now purring jaguar made his way over to the kitten, his purple cock slowly unsheathing itself; and he was soon looming over his kitten. Her glazed eyes were darkening, and she unconsciously spread her legs, exposing a swollen and glistening hole. Oh yes, the kitten had promptly gone into heat at the sight of the powerful demon.

She gasped, arching slightly as the demon slid into her willing body; shuddering as his cock buried itself deep within her. A sweet mewl escaped her lips as the jaguar nuzzled her throat lovingly, trailing his hot tongue along her tender flesh. As he began to thrust, something was overcoming the young kitten.

Silky dark fur was beginning to blossom across her chest, slowly spreading across her plump breasts; and moving downward. Her head turned slightly as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. The fur was spreading downwards, slowly encasing her arms, hips, groin and even her legs were becoming lined with silky fur. She whined softly, a slight throbbing came to her nails; as the nails lengthened slightly, becoming more claw-like. With each harsh thrust, the more her body continued to change. By now, the fur that was spreading along her limbs, was moving towards her hands and feet; only for her toes to fuse into dainty paws, the bones creaking as they slowly shifted to a more felinous shape. If anything, these changes felt natural to her.

_Oooh..._

Her eyes snapped open as the jaguar stilled; his cock suddenly knotting. At the same time, he bit down on her neck, effectively sealing her fate as a hot liquid splashed her insides. For Ariana, her life as Akbal's kitten had officially begun...

.-.-.-.  
 **Rosabella**

For once, the shimmering lake, which was normal full of monstrous beings; was at peace. However, this peace was not meant to last, as a semi-human could be found; laying out on the lone dock that lead out to the still waters. Soft teal waves surrounded the girl's head, long eyelashes framed closed eyelids, and even her skin had a noticeable pale blue-green tint. There was another thing that was odd about the semi-human, well, if she was anywhere but Mareth, that is.

She was nude.

As if sensing something, a curious head popped out from the waters, just as a bright green lump of goo slithered from a nearby bush. The owner surfaced from the water, easily pulling themselves onto the dock; revealing that they were far from being human, but one of the many beings that called Mareth home. The being was made completely out of goo that was of various shades of blue; having a humanoid shape and a feminine appearance. They had curvy hips, long and slender legs, and plump breasts; a glowing purple heart could be seen pulsing in their chest.

The green goo was closer now, and was taking on a more masculine form. Both goo-types were curious about this newcomer and were wondering if the rumors about the ol' Hellhound demon lord was true. Looking over the semi-human, the two goo's realized that the rumors were indeed true. They then exchanged swift, but wicked smiles. It would appear that the goos' of the lake would finally have a lifelong companion of their own. The blue goo-girl was the first to reach out for the semi-human, taking the girl into her arms; admiring how that sweet form molded against hers. The green goo continued to further take on a humanoid form; becoming more masculine as their form took on what most humans would call an Adonis. To put it simply, it took on the form of the perfect male.

Green was sitting in front of Blue; and wrapped his arms around not only their new pet, but around Blue as well. This left the semi-human sandwiched between the two lusty goos. Their built-in aphrodisiacs started to drip from their skin, and began to hit the semi-human's skin; arousing the girl in more ways than one. The girl whined sleepily as her body began to heat up, earning grins from the goos as a sweet scent reached their noses. Slowly, the girl's eyes fluttered, before opening up revealing their unique shade.

Electric green.

The girl blinked owlishly, before her cheeks turned a darker shade of blue, her eyes wide when she saw that Blue was holding her. Her cheeks further darkened when she felt something hard poking her backside and the scent of mint flooded her nose. Her nose twitching, she managed to twist her head around, only to stare at the amused Green.

Oh my.

She flushed when Blue cupped her chin and actually kissed her, while at the same time Green reached down to her groin, and rubbed at her sweet spot. In her shock, her mouth dropped open, allowing Blue entrance. A soft whimper escaped her as Green continued to rub her down there, and her eyes snapped open as a slimy finger slipped in. Blue pulled back with a smile as the girl was left panting, her eyes a darker shade of green and glazed over. The girl was suddenly laid down on the dock, gazing up with glazed eyes as Green continued to fondle her; his slimy finger easily sliding into her tight hole, the sensation was quite odd, but pleasant, nonetheless. She sighed, her eyes fluttering; hearing a soft splash as Blue dove back into the water, allowing Green to continue working the girl into a feverish pitch.

Green was running his other hand along the girl's slim frame, the scent of mint was leaving her relaxed; her mind fuzzy as her body heated up tremendously. She whined as his finger slid out, but she felt his warm arms wrapping around her as she was gently lifted once more. Only this time, she was in Green's lap. Her head lolled as her body felt strangely heavy. Everything was blurry, and she could barely focus on a thing. Her eyes fluttered as something hot and thick was rubbing at her now wet hole, and moaned as Green easily slid into her willing body; a growling hiss escaping him as her wet pussy wrapped around his thick cock. 

A soft splash.

Looking around the girl's head, Green saw that Blue had returned, but this time; she had an armful of familiar glistening gray clothes. A sly grin crossed his lips as he gave the barest of nods, nuzzling the girl's throat. Now, to ensure the girl never left them. Blue giggled sweetly as she pulled herself back up on deck; taking a moment to admire the scene of Green claiming the girl. Her own eyes darkening with lust, Blue carefully set herself behind the trembling girl; who was moaning out her own hisses of pleasure, and took one of the slimy clothes into her slender fingers.

The girl gasped as she felt something cool and wet being rubbed against her back. The coolness from the object; which she absentmindedly realized was a cloth of some sorts, was soothing her heated flesh. It felt...nice. She leaned into Green, humming as Blue continued to rub the cloth into her back. Green looked down at the girl, taking in her rather dark jade eyes; eyes that were growing dark with lust. Behind the girl, Blue was continuously rubbing the soaking cloth into her skin. Still thrusting into the girl, Green reached out a hand and took one of the clothes; before he, too, was rubbing the slimy cloth along the girl's chest.

The girl's eyes rolled back, and she shuddered violently as her body began to change before the duo's very eyes. Slowly, the girl’s legs began to grow shiny, nearly transparent in appearance; before seemingly melting together. The webbing that was between her fingers, were growing a darker shade. Her scales were becoming more visible, shiny almost, one might say. Even her beautiful locks were starting to become more shiny as they began to melt into a gooey puddle. More of the wet cloth was being rubbed into her skin; caressing her cheeks as she let out a breathy hiss. Green's thrusting was taking on a more harsher movement, and Blue reached down to the girl’s mouth; allowing a tendril of her own goo to slid in.

Almost there.

Blue was smiling down at the girl, who was becoming more like them with each cloth being rubbed into her heated flesh. Soon, the gooey girl thought. Soon, they would be one.

The girl's eyes were nearly black with lust as Green's thrusting was overwhelming her mind, and a purplish liquid was moving down the tendril that was in her mouth; slowly dripping down her throat. Through the haze that was consuming her, the girl did realize that the gooey pair was doing something to her, but that was wiped from her mind as pleasure continued to surge through her changing body. Bit by bit, Blue was shrinking as more purple fluid was flowing into the girl's mouth. Green, he too, seemed to be shrinking with each harsh thrust into the sinful girl. He was looming over the girl, green slime dripping down as he continued to pound into her. Blue sighed as she poured more of herself into the girl, before the last of her essence was swallowed.

As for Green, he was practically cradling the girl, his thrusting was beginning to slow down; his arms wrapping around her waist. He buried his dripping head into her now plump breasts, lapping at the now slimy breasts; lapping at her nipples. The girl moaned, her now dripping arms wrapping around Green; unconsciously forcing him in even deeper. Green growled as his cock engorged itself; plugging her up. He brought her into a fierce kiss, his slimy tongue pushing in, as his cock burst; coating her insides with the toxic green slime. And just like that, he was swallowed by the girl.

The three were now one in the same.

The now gooey girl gazed down at her body; taking in the new changes, her eyes dark with lust and hunger. Her shimmering scales now had a shiny appearance to them, the once smooth skin now warm and wet with sparkling fluids. Her wavy locks had become dripping tendrils, and her plump breasts glistened under the sunlight, and ran a long nail over her wet skin with a sigh.

A soft hiss.

She looked up with dark eyes and smiled as the scent of mint reached her now highly sensitive nose. Somehow, she was able to pull herself up and plopped herself at the edge of the dock; overlooking the lake. A soft sigh escaped her as she spread her legs, one hand reaching down and began to rub at her wet hole; a sweet hiss leaving her lips.

Come my love...

.-.-.-.  
 **Haruki**

The ancient demon sat on his throne, his crimson eyes overlooking his prized pets; the hellhounds. He had designed them to be primarily in heat; the constant need to breed would be overwhelming at times, but it was deemed necessary. The hellhounds held two distinct personalities; submissive and dominate. The doms were pure male, while the subs were the perfect blend of a hermaphrodite. Lately these days, his kind had dwindled thanks to those silly champions and envious lesser demons. But now...? Now, the hounds were increasing with each passing month, and soon, not even Ceraph would dare show her face in these parts.

His hounds laid about the throne room, all in stages of mating with one another; some of the subs were even pregnant. For now, he was at peace. Shaking his head, the demon looked down and smiled softly at the sight of his precious pet. The mortal who had once been Haruki Tanaka. The young one was curled up against his throne, his lower legs permanently locked in a bipedal position; looking more canine than anything else. A sleek tail was curled around his sleeping form, his ears twitching slightly. However, instead of fur, his pet was covered with soft, warm rubber.

His pet was sealed within the soft latex, nearly every inch of him was protected by the black rubber. Only his nipples, cock and pussy was exposed. There were thin silver bands strapped to his upper arms and waist, and each band held a single crystal vial; filled with a bright and bubbling pink liquid. A long and thin tube ran from each vial, the needle piercing different parts of his sleeping frame. As his pet turned in his sleep, and by rolling on his back; exposed his face and his cock. The demon smiled at the sight, his hungry eyes looking his pet over. The boy's mouth was permanently locked into an 'o' position, and a visible gem could be seen inside his hard cock; keeping him forever hard. His pet had unconsciously spread his legs, exposing his swollen and wet hole; the tubing from the vial at his waist, was nestled inside.

His pet yawned sleepily, stretching lazily, before his eyes fluttered and opened; revealing empty pink tinted eyes. Pet nuzzled his master, a soft whine left him as he looked up with hazy eyes. Master smirked down at him, his now hard cock was unsheathing itself; the organ a bright red and throbbing with need. Pet crawled between Master's legs, looking up with dark pink eyes. Rumbling softly, he latched onto Master's cock, swallowing the thick organ. His tongue lapped at Master, tasting Master's spicy essence. Pet heard Master calling for one of his brethren and Pet felt his cock twitch with excitement.

He shifted slightly, lifting his ass; thus, exposing his wet pussy. Pet sighed, his body quivering as a rather large hellhound placed their much larger hands on Pet’s hips; slowly sliding their thick cock deep into Pet's tight heat. Master grinned, running a hand along Pet's soft locks, sending little jolts of pleasure down Pet’s spine. Pet suckled on Master, the gentle thrusting of the dominate hellhound rocked his shivering frame; more of the vials contents was flowing into his needy body. Unknown to Pet, the hellhound that had been called, was one of the many who was infested with a lecherous parasite. Hellhounds who were infested, were much bigger than the average hound, their muscles thicker; granting them incredible strength and they were indeed much faster. What really set them off, was the squirming worms that would emerge from their engorged organs; and they were always in a constant state of lust.

The Master didn't mind.

The dominate hellhound's thrusting grew harsher; rocking Pet's body as he continued to suckle Master. Without warning, one of the hellhound's hands reached down and grabbed Pet's swollen cock, and began pumping Pet. Master's grin widen, before snapping a clawed finger. Pet gasped when he felt the rubber around his cock suddenly recede, and he could feel the hound's slick fur against his heated flesh. His pink eyes rolled back as he shuddered, Master was really outdoing himself this evening. The hound was panting; their red eyes glowing with hunger, still squeezing Pet. Hearing the snap from Master, the hound let out a low growl; slamming into Pet.

The hound's engorged cock suddenly swelled, pushing up against that wet heat. Moments later, a thick and hot fluid was splashing and coating the insides of Pet. However, the night wasn't over yet. Master looked up and his eyes glittered as a humanoid mass stumbled into view. He carefully took his still hard cock from Pet's mouth, and calmly gestured for his hound to release Pet; who promptly did so. Pet was panting, his pink eyes were dark with lust, and he felt so hot. He heard something from behind, and managed to turn his head; watching as someone or something stumbled in his direction. To Pet’s curiosity, it was humanoid in shape, but it looked nothing like Master or the other hounds.

Worms.

It was a mass of white worms that had gathered into a humanoid shape. What was it doing here in Master's throne room? He looked back at Master, who simply gave a nod and he realized that Master had arranged this. The newcomer was here for him. The mass stumbled for a curious Pet, who simply sat there; watching with wide pink eyes. The hounds were watching intensely, their eyes gleaming with interest; especially those who were infested. Pet was definitely going to enjoy his new status.

Pet sat there, watching as the mass neared him, and he felt the heat pooling in his belly; wetness seeping from his swollen hole. Soon, the mass of worms was looming over him, and he looked up; tilting his head to the side. Without warning, the mass collapsed onto him; and soon, he was swarmed by the sticky worms. In his shock state, Pet fell back; allowing the worms to quickly encase him in their loving embrace. Numerous worms were brushing along his heated flesh; secreting an odd substance that left Pet feeling hotter than ever. He whined, his body quivering with need. 

Then he felt it.

His pink eyes widen, as his face flushed deeply when two large and thick white worms slithered over his groin. He shuddered as one crawled along his shaft, before a tiny tongue was lapping at his slit; and his pupils dilated. The second worm, however, was slithering downwards and was rubbing at his hole. The hounds sat up, their ears perking as Pet whined, and squirmed from within his cocoon. Then, without warning, the two worms were actually pushing their way inside their respective organs. Pet was panting, and his rubbery hands were reaching down to his cock and pussy; oh, how he needed that release!

The worm that was coiled around his cock, it was somehow slithering into the slit. A rubbery hand was soon rubbing at the organ, the soothing massage was allowing it easier for the parasite to take root. Soon, there was a visible thickness to his now swollen cock. Moments later, the black rubbery goo was sealing itself back over his organ; effectively sealing the worm inside. The second worm was rubbing at Pet's delectable wet hole, before it was slipping inside. The worm was pulsing as it made its way through that tight wet heat. Pet panted and whined, arching as heat continued to pool in his belly; and it wasn’t long before this worm took root in his system.

And it still wasn't over.

The remaining worms, well, they wanted in.

Pet fell limp, the pleasure was overwhelming and he found that he could no longer move. The worm cocoon seemed to tightened around Pet, swarming the dazed youngling. Soon, worms were crawling into his wet pussy and even sliding down his open mouth. Pet laid there, taking in the swarming mass, his body humming with pleasureable heat. Pet's throat bulged and his belly swelled gently as the worms slithered into his trembling frame. As more worms slithered in, his beautiful body became visible to the now excited hounds. The hound that the Master had called forth, his cock was throbbing once more; dripping with squirming worms. The Master looked over and gave a nod.

The hound grinned and happily crawled on top of the needy Pet; his four red eyes baring down into dark pink ones. The last worm had finally taken root in Pet; and his belly seemed to shrink as the worms merged with him. The hound was panting, before both heads were nuzzling Pet, and gently lifted his legs up; spreading them apart. Pet was panting, soft yips escaping his throat as his swollen pussy was exposed. His head was tilted back and he closed his eyes as the hound swiftly entered; this time, the process was much easier, thanks to the worms being apart of him.

The hound's tongues were hanging out as he brutally slammed into Pet; a rumbling growl echoing as his mind gave way to feral lust. Master was cackling as Pet cried out, a long and high-pitched yelp as the hellhound continued to slam into his quivering body; a slick pale black fluid was dripping from his cock. "Such a good pet you are," Master cooed, kneeling down to Pet. His clawed hand caressed Pet's cheek, before that same hand was running down Pet's chest. Master grinned, and leaned down as his hot tongue began to lap at Pet's chest; earning another high pitched yelp.

The hound let out a triumphant snarl, his cock slamming into Pet one last time; the organ swelling. At the same time, Master claimed Pet's mouth in a harsh kiss. Pet gave a breathy moan, leaning into the kiss as the hound's hot cum flooded his insides; his own cock twitching as slick black fluid splashed his now swollen belly. A thick, now pitch black worm, slithered out from his cock; withering about before it was sliding back inside. As the Master pulled back, he saw that his precious pet's eyes had changed once more. His eyes had turned a pure pink; showing that the Lust Draft was no longer needed. Pink eyes against an endless sea of darkness. 

"Welcome," He purred, his eyes glittering with malice.  
"Welcome to your new life."


End file.
